The CatSandwich Sitcom
The CatSandwich Sitcom idea started on the podcast in Episode 2 - Robots and Honey Badgers. It started with a topic found on the Sky news website, entitled; Reward for freedom fighting cow on the run . The story was about about a six year-old dairy cow named Yvonne who supposedly was going to be killed but manged to escape her 'impending death' by running through an electric fence to her freedom. To teach the other cows a lesson, the farmer who owned the cow put a bounty on the cow's head for ten thousand Euro to whoever could bring back the cow alive so he could kill it himself. An animal rights group learned about this, and went on search for the 'Yvonne'. On their journeys in their van, they also took the freedom cow's sister to call for her to tell her to come out, a bull who was known as the "George Clooney of Bulls", and an animal Pyschic who told them that she had spoken to 'Yvonne' who had said that she was ok, but not quite ready to come out of hiding yet. The CatSandwich Podcast crew thought this would be a good idea, and that any good TV Channels should snatch it up and get it made - ever since, the CatSandwich sitcom has grown each episode. Episode 3 - Fascist Goats and Viagra In this Episode there was a topic from yet again sky news entitled; Far Right Party's 'Fascist Goat' mascot snatched . This story was about a right wing political party called the SVP (Swiss People's Party) - A swiss version of the BNP. This group hate immigrants in their country and their logo actually shows a group of white sheep kicking a black sheep out of their field/country. The SVP's mascot was a goat named Zottel who supposedly was a 'Fascist', he became a key figure in the election campaign when he rose to fame in 2007 thanks to his role in online games - In the games, he expelled illegal migrants from the country, prevented them from becoming Swiss citizens and fired a crossbow at European officials which the party claimed were "seeking to steal money from Swiss taxpayers". In 2011 Zottel was kidnapped by a Left wing group named the Anti-Fascist Action, so CatSandwich assumed he must have been kidnapped and taken on the road in a van with the animal rights group who are hunting down Yvonne. Eventually the goat was found tied to a tree and painted black near another goat in the same condition. So far the Sitcom consisted of An animal rights group travelling around in a van with an animal Psychic, the George Clooney of Bulls, the sister of the escaped cow and Two black-painted fascist goats all searching for Yvonne the freedom fighting bull. Episode 4 - Curiosity in Acapulco In the fourth enstallment of the CatSandwich Podcast, a topic popped up from the website sky yet again entitled; Jail Raid nets Prostitutes, Pot, and a Peacock. This story was about a maximum security prison in Acapulco, Mexico that had literally been taken over by the convicts and turned into almost a 'hideout'. The prison was raided by almost 500 federal officers only to find that none of the prisoners were in their cells and 2 peacocks, 100 fighting cockrels, 19 prostitutes, and two sacks filled with Marajuana as well as many TV's and Bottles of alcohol were found inside the prison. The sitcom until this point had not had a title, until now when the CatSandwich crew decided to base the actual sitcom in the prison with the Crew riding around in their van on prison ground - It was only suitable that the sitcom be named "Loco in Acapulco". So far the Sitcom consisted of An animal rights group travelling around in a van full of stolen TV's, Various Bottles of alcohol, Two sacks of Marajuana with an animal Psychic, the George Clooney of Bulls, the sister of the escaped cow, Two peacocks, A Hundred fighting cocks, nineteen prostitutes and Two black-painted fascist goats all searching for Yvonne the freedom fighting bull. Category:Comedy Category:Sitcom Category:Funny Category:News